The Administrative Core will be responsible for providing scientific administration and coordination, fiscal oversight and administrative support for this program project, keeping the Program a highly integrative and interactive consortium. The Core will coordinate travel arrangements and teleconference interactions for Program scientific group meetings among investigators at the Brigham and Women's Hospital and New York University School of Medicine. This will include annual program meetings for investigators to share data, plan future studies, and discuss how the Program will be optimally managed to enhance scientific communication and further collaboration. A similar effort will also be implemented for the Scientific Advisory Board. The Core will coordinate the administrative aspect of annual progress reports and renewal of subcontract agreements, and will liaison between the grant offices of each institution and the grant and contract officer at the Brigham and Women's Hospital. Dr. Howard L. Weiner will direct the Core with the support of the administrative coordinator, Ms. Shari Ori. The specific administrative functions of Core A are as follows: 1) Coordination of the scientific multi-tiered core with the four PPG projects; 2) Facilitate optimal interactions among all participants of the PPG; 3) Oversee educational commitments and opportunities for fellows and students; 4) Provide a measure of oversight for PPG through the Scientific Advisory Board; 5) Oversee internal quality control of ongoing research; 6) Management of day-to-day program activities and contractual agreements; 7) Oversee allocation of funds; and 8) Maintain fair, effective communication and cooperation among program investigators including resolution of disputes.